vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Atlantica
|Assistent(en) = Fabius |Ursprung = }} Atlantica ist eine Welt die in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und in Kingdom Hearts II erscheint. Die Handlung basiert auf den im Jahr 1989 erschienenen Disney Film Arielle, die kleine Meejungfrau. In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt erst betretbar, sobald Sora zuvor die Welt Schloss Disney besucht und die Welt Fluss der Nostalgie im Handlungsstrang abgeschlossen ist und er mit dem Gumi-Jet den kosmischen Pfad Brandungskanal gesichert hat. Orte Atlantica ist die Welt, die die größten Veränderungen durchlebt, nicht nur von der Gestaltung, sondern auch von der Art und Weise zu spielen. In Kingdom Hearts ist Arielle eine Gefährtin Soras und es läuft eigentlich alles nach dem selben Schema, wie auch in den anderen Welten ab, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass die Steuerung sich an Soras neue Form anpasst. Außerdem ist es beschränkt möglich spezielle Angriffe zu nutzen, wie Ars Arcanum. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nimmt Sora noch nicht einmal eine andere Form an, wenn er Atlantica betritt und diese Welt wird, wie jede andere gespielt. Die radikalste Änderung ist in Kingdom Hearts II zu sehen, wo nur zwei Abschnitte bereist werden können und der Fortschritt der Handlung findet nicht wie sonst durch Kämpfe statt, sondern durch Gesang. Kingdom Hearts verleiht Atlantica ein sehr breitgefächertes Design, dass immer spezielle Abilities braucht, um es erfolgreich abzuschließen. Sora und Co. landen in der Muschel der Ruhe, wo auch ein kleiner "Schwimmkurs" mit Arielle und Fabius absolviert wird. Von da aus geht die Reise durch Atlantica, wo man den Dreizack-Symbolen folgen muss bis zu ihrem Ziel. Der Weg durch die Meeresströmung ist dabei unumgänglich. Die Strömungen schubsen einen entweder hin und her oder durch die Fertigkeit Nixenflosse kann man auch gegen den Strom schwimmen. Die Fertigkeit Nixenflosse ersetzt den Delphin, der eigentlich benötigt wird, um durch die Meeresströmung zu kommen. Folgt man weiterhin den Dreizack-Symbolen an den Wänden, gelangt man ins Versunkene Wrack, welches ein Dreh- und Angelpunkt in viele Richtungen und Abschnitte ist. Man kann einen Abschnitt freilegen, wenn man ins Wrackinnere selbst geht. Im Westen liegt der Pfad Richtung Ursulas Territorium: Geysir des Bösen, Meeresrefugium, Meeresschlund und Ursulas Grotte, wo dann letztendlich der erste Kampf gegen sie stattfindet. An der östlichen Seite des versunkenen Schiffes gelangt man ins Meeresgebirge, von wo man aus in den Palasthof, ins Meeresidyll, Meeresgrotte und in Arielles Versteck kommt. Die bisher unbenannten Orte sind Ursulas Grotte 2, wo der zweite Kampf gegen sie stattfindet und Tritons Gemach. Im Vergleich dazu hat Kingdom Hearts II eine Zwergenwelt aus Atlantica gemacht; nur zwei Orte sind betretbar, aber noch nicht einmal von großer Relevanz. Das wichtigste Gebiet ist hierbei der Platz unten im Meer, wo jedes Gesang-Mini-Spiel gestartet wird. Hier ist diese Welt frei von Herzlosen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' Hier lernt man diese Welt zum ersten Mal kennen. Sora betritt sie immer als Meermann, mit der Flosse eines Delfins. Donalds Unterleib wird der einer Krake und Goofy wird zu einer Wasserschildkröte. Im ersten Teil der Spielreihe geht es nicht um das Geschehen des Films "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau". Arielle ist fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass es "dort draußen" noch mehr Welten geben soll. Sie beschließt den drei Freunden zu helfen das Schlüsselloch zu finden und zeigt ihnen ihr Versteck, in dem sich ein Kristall befindet, der dem Dreizack sehr ähnelt. Als König Triton erfährt, wer Sora in Wirklichkeit ist, zerstört er den Kristall und warnt Sora, sich aus Angelegenheiten anderer rauszuhalten. Enttäuscht zieht sich Arielle zurück. Die Meerhexe Ursula erzählt ihr, wer die drei Fremden in Wahrheit sind und erklärt, ihr die Möglichkeit geben zu können, selbst in andere Welten reisen zu können - sofern sie den Dreizack ihres Vaters stiehlt. Arielle ahnt zunächst nichts über die Folgen ihres Handelns. Durch die Macht des Dreizacks bekommt Ursula noch stärkere Kräfte und macht sich riesengroß. Es entsteht ein Kampf, welchen Sora, Goofy und Donald jedoch mit Arielles Hilfe für sich entscheiden können. Arielle ist den dreien nicht böse für ihre Lüge und hofft auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen. Es stellt sich am Ende heraus, dass die Kombination aus Tritons Dreizack und dem Kristall in der Höhle das Schlüsselloch bilden. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Im Schloss des Entfallens betreten Sora, Donald und Goofy, nachdem sie eine Weltenkarte benutzen, die Welt Atlantica, welche eine Reproduktion basierend auf Soras Erinnerungen ist. Sie begegnen Arielle, die den Dreizack von König Triton aus dem Palast gestohlen hat. Nachdem sie im Palast mit Sebastian gesprochen haben, folgen sie Arielle zu ihrer Grotte und entdecken, dass Ursula ihr versprochen hat, sie wieder mit Fabius zusammen zu bringen, von dem Ursula behauptet, dass er in der Menschenwelt gefangen sei. Sora und seine Freunde beschließen Arielle zu begleiten, um Ursula zu konfrontieren und um die Wahrheit über das was mit Fabius passiert ist zu erfahren. Nachdem sie in Ursulas Höhle ankommen, enthüllt Ursula ihnen, dass sie selbst Fabius gefangen hält und den Dreizack im Austausch für seine Freiheit fordert. Arielle übergibt ihr nur widerwillig den Dreizack ihres Vaters und obwohl Ursula wie versprochen Fabius freilässt, benutzt sie anschließend den Dreizack, um zur Riesengröße zu wachsen und greift Sora und die anderen an. Es gelingt jedoch Sora sie in einem Kampf erfolgreich zu besiegen und Arielle nimmt den Dreizack an sich und beschließt, ihn ihrem Vater zurückzugeben und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Einige Zeit später betritt Riku im Kellergeschoss des Schloss des Entfallens eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Atlantica. Jedoch trifft er nur auf Ursula, die er im Kampf besiegt. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Auch in Kingdom Hearts II kommt es zu einem Wiedersehen. Sora muss diesmal jedoch keine Kämpfe mit den Herzlosen austragen. Die Kapitel sind in einzelne Lieder unterteilt und müssen durch gezieltes Drücken der Tasten gemeistert werden. Arielle hat den jungen Prinz Erik vor dem Ertrinken gerettet und ist seit dem unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Ihre Freunde versuchen sie mit den Proben für das anstehende Konzert ein wenig abzulenken, doch es hilft alles nichts. Hier spielt die Geschichte des Films die wesentliche Rolle. Arielle lässt sich von der Meerhexe in einen Menschen verwandeln und tauscht dafür ihre Stimme. Um zu verhindern, dass sich der Prinz vor Ablauf der drei Tage in sie verliebt, verhext Ursula ihn und verwandelt sich ebenfalls in eine wunderschöne Frau namens Vanessa - jedoch mit Arielles Stimme. Zwar schaffen es die Freunde, den Prinzen aus dem Bann zu befreien, müssen sich jedoch wieder gegen eine riesige Ursula beweisen. Am Ende ist Ursula besiegt. Arielle gesteht Erik, dass sie eine Meerjungfrau ist und weiß, dass so eine Verbindung mit ihm vermutlich niemals möglich wäre. Doch Erik sieht dies anders. Im Gegensatz zum Film bleibt Arielle eine Meerjungfrau. Charakter |Datei:Attina KHII.png|Attina }} Charakter Aussehen Bei einem Besuch der Welt Atlantica, ändern Sora, Donald, Goofy und Karlo ihr Aussehen, in dem sie sich in Tier-Formen verwandeln. Die Gesichtszüge der Charaktere bleiben wie im Original erhalten. Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Jemande Schätze ''Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II * Es gibt keine Schatztruhen in Atlantica. Puzzle Trivia *Obwohl Ursula schon im ersten ''Kingdom Hearts besiegt worden ist, taucht sie im zweiten Kingdom Hearts Spiel wieder auf. Weblinks